glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)
Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '''is a song originally performed by Blu Cantrell. It is performed by The McKinley Swagettes, it will be performed in the episode The Diva-Off. Lyrics '''Elise: While he was scheming I was beamin' in the Beamer just beamin' Can't believe that I caught my man cheating So I found another way to make him pay for it all So I went To Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree-ah And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia And as the cash box rang I thought everything away Brianna: (Oops) There goes the dreams we used to say (Oops) There goes the times we spent away (Oops) There goes the love I had But you cheated on me and that's worth that now (Oops) There goes the house we made a home (Oops) There goes you'll never leave me alone (Oops) For all lies you told This is what you owe Swagettes: Hey ladies, when your man wanna get buck wild Just go back and hit 'em up style Put your hands on his cash and Brianna: Spend it to the last dime For all the hard times Oh, when you go then everything goes From the crib to the ride and the clothes So you better let him know that if he mess up You gotta hit 'em up Jackson: While he was braggin' I was comin' down the hill a-just draggin' All his pictures and his clothes in the bag and Sold eveything else till there was just nothing left Cassie: And I paid All the bills about a month too late It's a shame we have to play these games The love we had just fade away, away Brianna: (Amy: Oops) There goes the dreams we used to say (Amy: Oops) There goes the times we spent away (Amy: Oops) There goes the love I had (Amy: Oops) But you cheated on me and that's worth that now (Amy: Oops) There goes the house we made a home (Amy: Oops) There goes you'll never leave me alone (Amy: Oops) For all lies you told This is what you owe Swagettes: Hey ladies, when your man wanna get buck wild Just go back and hit 'em up style Put your hands on his cash and Elise: Spend it to the last dime For all the hard times Oh, when you go then everything goes From the crib to the ride and the clothes So you better let him know that if he mess up You gotta hit 'em up Hey ladies, when your man wanna get buck wild Just go back and hit 'em up style Put your hands on his cash and spend it to the last dime For all the hard times Oh, when you go then everything goes From the crib to the ride and the clothes So you better let him know that if you mess up You gotta hit 'em up Brianna: All of the dreams you sold Left me out in the cold What happened to the days when we used to trust each other? And all of the things I sold Will take you until you get old To get 'em back without me 'Cause revenge is better than money you'll see Swagettes: Hey ladies, when your man wanna get buck wild Just go back and hit 'em up style Put your hands on his cash and Oh, when you go then everything goes From the crib to the ride and the clothes So you better let him know that if you mess up You gotta hit 'em up Hey ladies Trivia *Since the name of the group was inspired by American Idol, the song the group in AI sang was this. Videos Category:Sung by The McKinley Swagettes Category:Sung by Brianna Stevenson Category:Sung by Elise Donovan Category:Sung by Amy Ventura Category:Sung by Jessica Coleman